It Had To Be You
by Jubsten
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) O amor deles permaneceu firme e forte, até o fim. Nem estando longe um do outro, o que eles sentiam mudou e depois de tanto tempo se reencontram e percebem que nem a maior e mais forte barreira pode destruir o amor dos dois. "(...) Quando ele me deixou, um terrível meteoro da escuridão invadiu a minha vida, deixando um enorme buraco aberto em meu peito (...)"


**POV Bella **

Roslyn – Bon Iver

**Up with your turret**

**Aren't we just terrified?**

**Shale, screen your worry from what you won't ever find**

**Don't let it fool you**

**Don't let it fool you...down**

**Down's sitting round, folds in the gown**

**Sea and the rock below**

**Cocked to the undertow**

**Bones blood and teeth erode, with every crashing node**

**(…)**

Dois meses.

Dois meses que Edward havia ido embora e a dor continuava a dilacerar meu peito. E parecia que não is embora nunca... Os ponteiros do relógio só me mostravam que a cada segundo, o buraco aberto em meu coração se tornava cada vez maior e profundo e não tinha nada e nem ninguém que pudesse fazer essa dor passar... Ele tinha ido embora, e consigo levado todas as minhas forças para viver.

_Eu parecia uma lua perdida – meu planeta destruído em algum cenário de cinema-catástrofe – que continuava, apesar de tudo, numa órbita muito estreita pelo espaço vazio que ficou, ignorando as leis da gravidade._

Há exatamente dois meses ele tinha me deixado. Há dois meses eu tinha que conviver com a solidão me rondando. Parecia que tinha sido ontem ele havia partido.

**Flashback on**

_ Edward estava demorando demais para chegar do trabalho. _

_ Eu andava de um lado para o outro na sala de TV esperando ele chegar, mas como sempre, estava demorando demais._

_ Há dias ele estava muito estranho. Evitava me tocar quando estávamos sozinhos em algum lugar ou até mesmo em casa, quando chegava do trabalho dizia que estava cansado demais e ia dormir, entre outras desculpas. Mas hoje eu tiro tudo a limpo e converso com ele sobre o que acontecendo para ele está agindo dessa maneira, tão afastado de mim._

_ Foi com esse pensamento que eu adormeci no sofá – ultimamente estou dormindo muito – e só acordei com ele me chamando:_

_- Bella?_

_- Hum? – respondi ainda meio grogue._

_- Queria conversar com você. – Ele falou sereno._

_ Lá vem bomba, pensei._

_- Tu-tudo bem. – Minha voz saiu trêmula devido ao nervosismo, porque eu sabia que não ia ser boa coisa o que iria sair da boca dele._

_- Olha... Eu vou deixar a cidade. – Foi direto ao ponto. Ele falava olhando um ponto cego em algum lugar da sala._

_- O que?_

_- Há dias eu venho pensando nisso e já tomei a minha decisão: eu vou deixar a cidade. Vou embora de Londres._

_- Tudo bem, eu vou..._

_- Eu Bella, só eu._

_- Você não... Edward você não pode fazer isso comigo. Com a gente! – Levantei do sofá._

_- Nosso casamento nem esta mais dando certo Bella! _

_- NÃO ESTÁ DANDO CERTO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE DÊ CERTO! –gritei – Quantas vezes você acha que eu fiquei acordada esperando você chegar do hospital, hien? – eu já chorava - Ou você acha também que eu não percebi que você não me toca mais?_

_- Desculpe Bella, mas... eu não... eu não posso mais. Eu menti e lamento muito. Lamento por não ter cuidado de você como disse nos nossos votos de casamento, lamento por não ter te amado como merecia..._

_ O que ele estava dizendo? Que não me amou o suficiente?_

_- ... Menti para te proteger, mas não deu certo. Eu sinto muito._

_- É isso? Tudo que a gente viveu foi uma mentira? – As lágrimas banhavam meu rosto._

_ Silêncio_

_ Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta._

_- FALA!_

_- Eu tenho que ir._

_ Ele me deu as costas e foi em direção à porta._

_- EDWARD! Espera! – Ele parou- Não faz isso! Eu... o que eu posso fazer? Olha, eu faço o que você quiser , mas não me deixa... por favor!_

_- Adeus Bella. E essa é a última vez que você vai me ver. –ele parou de novo- Ah, eu mando alguém buscar as minhas roupas depois._

_ Ele não virou para trás. Apenas continuou de onde tinha parado e seguiu a diante. Eu continuei a chorar o vendo abrir a porta do volvo prata, até que ele desapareceu na esquina._

**#Flashback off#**

Dito e feito: aquela foi a última vez que o vi.

Naquele dia eu passei horas a fio chorando. Chorando por _ele _ter ido embora e me deixado; chorando pelo nosso amor que não conseguiu vencer essa barreira; chorando pelos sonhos que eu não tive a oportunidade concretizar com ele...

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando escutei a campanhinha tocar. Era Alice, irmã _dele_ e meu irmão Emmett. E parecia que eles tinham... Chorado?

- Alice? Emmett? O que aconteceu?

- Bella... senta amiga.

- Mas o que...? É o Edward? – Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei, em Edward - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ele tá ferido? Eu vou onde ele esta agora! Ele está precisando de mim e ...!

- Bella pára! – Disse meu irmão.

- Oun amiga, foi com o Edward sim, mas fica calma, ok? Eu vou te contar.

E ela começou a falar que Edward tinha morrido; de um câncer terminal. Quando ele proferiu essas primeiras palavras, eu não aguentei e cai aos prantos. Ele havia me deixado uma vez e agora de novo, só que dessa vez para sempre. Eu nunca mais o veria. Agora ele era só lembranças; essas que nunca serão apagadas.

Será que quando ele foi embora já sabia? Ou foi embora justamente por que sabia a verdade? Eram tantas perguntas...

Eu deitei no sofá e fiquei na posição fetal, chorando. Não sei por quando tempo fiquei assim. Pode ter passado minutos ou horas e eu não saberia.

Quando ele me deixou, um terrível meteoro da escuridão invadiu a minha vida, deixando um enorme buraco aberto em meu peito. Eu pensei que nunca mais haveria um ponto de luz e razão na minha vida. E pensava, também, que o enorme buraco que o terrível meteoro tinha deixado no meu coração, a cada dia ia se tornando pior e ia crescendo cada vez mais e que fosse tomando conta de tudo até que não sobrasse mais nada de mim. Achava que essa era a pior dor que alguém poderia ter. A dor de ser deixada por alguém que amava.

Mas eu estava enganada...

Aquilo que eu estava sentindo antes, nem chegava aos pés do que eu sinto agora. São dores completamente diferentes.

- Bella... Eu sinto muito. – Disse Alice me abraçando.

- Vocês sabiam de tudo, não era?

- Sabíamos sim. Desculpa mas o Edward não queria que você soubesse.

- Por que Emmett?

- Ele não queria...

- MAS ERA PRA VOCÊ TEREM ME CONTADO! ELE ERA AMINHA RAZÃO DE VIVER! – Falei aos prantos.

- Desculpa maninha, mas não foi nossa culpa.

- Vocês não podiam... – Minha voz foi cortada por um soluço.

- Shhhh Bells. Tenta ficar calma.

- Como você quer que eu fique calma Alice? Hein? Fala!

- Eu só queria... deixa pra lá!

- Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo... Com nós! – Não consegui mais controlar o choro.

- Irmã? Ele te deixou isso. – Emmett me entregou um envelope. – Ele disse que está tudo explicado nessa carta.

Peguei o pequeno envelope de sua mão e abri com as mãos trêmulas. Ainda estava com o cheiro dele.

- Nós vamos à cozinha. Qual quer coisa nos chame, vem Emmett.

Assenti

Os dois saíram e me deixaram sozinha. Abri a carta e comecei a ler.

** "Bells, razão do meu viver,**

**Não sei como te explicar tudo isso, mas dizem que é pelo começo, então vamos lá. Quando eu descobri essa minha doença, já era tarde demais. Tudo começou com uma pequena dor de cabeça que eu senti no trabalho, lembra? Eu te contei quando cheguei em casa. E eu disse que era porque tinha trabalhado demais. Também pensei isso, mas elas viam ficando cada vez mais frequentes e eu decidi fazer um exame depois que eu tive um pequeno desmaio no hospital. Não te disse para não te preocupar e também pensei que não fosse nada. Mas depois que o laudo saiu, eu quase fico sem chão. Estava lá confirmando: **_**Tumor maligno. **_**Eu não quis acreditar e fiz outro exame mais detalhado que o primeiro. Foi nessa época que eu me distanciei de você. Aquilo ficava martelando na minha cabeça e eu não conseguia mais me concentrar em nada. Depois que o segundo exame saiu, eu sabia que era aquela a verdade, que eu teria que aceitar e não tinha mais como voltar à trás. Foi quando eu li, confirmando de novo o que eu já sabia: **_**tumor maligno em estado avançado localizado na região direita do crânio. **_**Foi quando eu decidi ir para casa e tive aquela discussão com você. Eu já vinha pensando no assunto e quando recebi o segundo resultado, eu tomei a minha decisão - achando que era a melhor solução: deixar-te. Deixar-te para que você pudesse ter uma vida melhor com outra pessoa e que essa pessoa pudesse te fazer tão feliz quanto eu te fiz, e para que você pudesse viver ao lado dela para sempre... Entenda Bella, você foi a razão pela qual eu tomei tais atitudes, porque pensava que era o melhor pra você. Não esqueça nuca, jamais que **_**eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida **_**e que você foi a razão para eu continuar lutando até meu último segundo de vida. Saiba também que você foi meu ponto de luz; uma luz tão forte que entrou em minha vida, que eu fiquei cego com tamanha beleza. Quando eu te disse que não te queria mais... aquela foi a mentira mais negra que eu já disse em toda a minha vida**. _**Quando eu toco você, estou tocando com a forma mais pura do amor Bella, e quando eu te dou um abraço, estou abraçando com a forma mais delicada do amor, um amor que valoriza mais do que o próprio amor da minha existência, que eu estaria perdido sem.**_** Você é minha alma gêmea. E o que é alma gêmea? Simples: **_**É como seu melhor amigo, mas muito mais. É a única pessoa no mundo que te conhece melhor do que ninguém. É alguém que faz de você uma pessoa melhor. Na verdade, não te fazem uma pessoa melhor, você fazer isso sozinho. Porque eles te inspiram. A alma gêmea é alguém que você carrega com você para sempre. É a única pessoa que sabia quem você era, e aceitou você e acreditou em você antes de qualquer outra pessoa ou quando ninguém mais o faria. E não importa o que aconteça, você sempre vai amá-la. E nada poderia mudar isso.**_** A cada segundo que eu ficava longe de você, só pensava em ti, minha linda, e ficava reproduzindo seu rosto em minha mente. Sempre te amei e sempre amarei minha Bella. Até meu coração parar de bater... ou até depois. E cuide dele que ele ficou com você.**

** Com amor, **

** Edward."**

Terminei de ler a carta com rios de lágrimas banhando meu rosto. Quando coloquei o envelope e a carta em cima do centro de vidro que ficava no meio da sala, eu escutei um barulho estranho. Foi quando e olhei dentro do envelope e vi um colar com um pingente de coração cravado de rubi.

E a fixa caiu.

Na carta ele havia me mandado cuidar do seu coração... Então esse pingente significa o coração dele! Meu Deus!

Peguei o pingente e o abri. De cada lado havia uma coisa diferente. Na esquerda tinha escrito _**"Had 2 BU" **_(tinha que ser você) e na outra parte uma foto de nós dois, em nosso casamento...

Dessa vez meu coração encheu de alegria. Essa carta e o colar são a prova viva de que ele ainda me ama.

Fui pra cozinha, onde Alice e Emmett estavam, mas quando cheguei na porta uma pontada de dor na barriga me atingiu; automaticamente eu pus a mão. Depois uma forte tontura. Só lembro-me de ter sussurrado Emmett socorro e depois a escuridão tomou conta.

**(...)**

Dor de cabeça!

Dor de cabeça!

Era tudo que eu sentia agora. Coloquei a mão na barriga, mas não havia mais dor, mas a minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. De repente, um flash de tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses, me atingiu e as lembranças vieram à tona. A consciência foi voltando aos poucos. Vi que estava em um quarto claro, a televisão estava ligada em algum canal de jogo de baseball e em uma poltrona próximo à cama onde eu estava, Emmett assistia tudo atento.

- Emm? – minha voz saiu um pouco rouca.

- Bella! Oi, maninha.

- O que... ? – coloquei a mão na cabeça que ainda doía – Cadê ele? Cadê o Edward, Emmett? Foi um sonho, não foi? Ou melhor: um pesadelo. Eu se que foi! ME DIZ!

- Se acalma, ok? Não vai te fazer bem, nem pro...

- Eu. Quero. Saber. Do. Edward. – Falei pausadamente.

- Bells fica calma, eu vou chamar a médica e dizer que você acordou. – foi em direção à porta. – Já estava mais do que na hora... – murmurou.

- Espera Emmett!

- O que?

- Não me deixa só não...

- Mamãe e papai acabaram de chegar, eles vieram ficar com você.

_Espero que tudo não passe de um sonho... _

Você vai ver Bella: Quando seus pais entrarem pela porta, vão dizer que foi apenas um pesadelo, que nada _daquilo _aconteceu e depois o Edward vai entrar por aquela porta, vai te dar um beijo e dizer que te ama.

Era o que eu dizia a mim mesma, até que a porta foi aberta por uma Renée chorosa e um Charlie preocupado.

- Bella? Deu-nos um grande susto pirralha. – Charlie, o velho e bom Charlie Swan.

- Oh minha filha! Meu bebê... Como você está? Desculpa a demora meu amor, é que nós não conseguimos um voo logo e tivemos que esperar esses dias e...

"Esses dias"? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? E há quanto tempo...? NÃO!

- Espera. Mãe?

- Sim filha.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – olharam um para o outro. – Hum? E o Edward? Ninguém quer me contar sobre ele! É verdade tudo o aconteceu?

- Oun Bells... Querida, nos desculpe. Mas você está aqui há dois dias. – pegou a minha mão que estava com o soro, alisou com cuidado e baixou a cabeça. Quando levantou, vi que estava chorando. – E o Edward... Bem, o seu Edward... Eu sinto muito meu amor, mas ele... Ele não está mais entre a gente Bella.

Só era o que eu (não) queria ouvir, para saber que tudo o que eu tinha passado tinha sido verdade, que nada passava de um sonho, mas sim da pura realidade.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que os últimos acontecimentos invadissem minha mente. Os dois meses que passei sozinha; Alice e Emmett indo lá em casa para me contar do ocorrido; A carta... Edward explicando tudo naquele pedaço de papel. Dizendo como aconteceu tudo, respondendo a inúmeras perguntas que até o momento não tinham respostas, dizendo o quanto me amava; O pingente de coração, que era o dele que me pediu para cuidar; O desmaio... E depois a escuridão.

As lágrimas caiam na minha face como águas de uma represa que acabara de ser aberto seus enormes portões, e toda a água ali, descesse sem barreiras. Eu meio que chorava pra dentro, toda a minha gritaria era como se ficasse dentro de mim, lá se manifestando, e por fora, apenas lágrimas.

- Como eu vou viver agora? Me diz! Como eu vou ter focas pra viver se a razão que eu tinha para viver foi embora? – Eu sussurrava entre as lágrimas.

- Querida, a razão pela qual você vai lutar está aqui. – colocou a mão em cima do meu ventre. – Esse bebê agora vai ser a sua razão de viver. É um pedaço do Edward aqui na terra.

- Um bebê? Eu estou esperando um bebê do Edward? Oh meu Deus!

Coloquei a mão em cima da minha barriga, ainda lisa e sem volume, e acariciei. Um filho do Edward...

- Minha pirralhinha esperando um bebê. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas!

- Charlie...

- Oh mas é a verdade!

- Tudo bem mãe.

- Você nunca sentiu nada filha? Tipo, nenhum enjoo, tontura, seu ciclo atrasado, essas coisas.

- Pra falar a verdade, sim. Os enjoos, eu achei que foi por causa de um hambúrguer que eu comi no shopping. Se meu ciclo atrasou, eu não percebi, mas também tanta coisa aconteceu que eu esqueci. E a tontura só me deu no dia que Emmett e Alice foram lá em casa.

- Você tinha que ter prestado atenção!

A porta se abriu e meu irmão e uma médica loira, muito bonita por sinal, veio até mim.

- Então, Isabella?

- Bella – corrigi.

- Então Bella, como você está? – Perguntou a doutora Theron, como havia em seu crachá.

- Bem. – respondi.

- Tem certeza?

- Não.

- Mas você está. Apesar da fraca anemia, você está muito bem. Só precisa tomas todas as vitaminas que eu vou receitar na hora certa. Fizemos exames em você e está tudo normal. Também esta tudo bem com o seu bebê. Só um pouco abaixo do peso, mas nada grave. Ah, e terá repouso absoluto durante 15 dias.

- Tudo bem, eu faço tudo certinho.

- E vai mesmo que a gente vai ficar de olho!

- Mãe!

- É sim Bella. – falou meu pai. – Não se preocupe doutora, nós vamos cuidar bem dessa garota.

- Ótimo! Já vi que ficará em ótimas mãos!

- Com certeza! – Disse Emmett.

- Eu vou assinar a sua alta e daqui a uns trinta minutos, você já pode ir pra casa.

- Obrigada. – falei.

- Tchau família.

- Tchau. – Falamos em coro.

Fechou a porta e saiu.

- Então... um bebê. – Falei.

- Sim maninha: Um bebê! – falou Emmett – Vou ensinar esse pirralhinho a dar cantada nas mulheres! Uhuuu!

- Emmett, por favor. – falei.

- E se for uma princesinha? – Disse minha mãe toda alegre.

- Ah mãe, eu ensino... ensino... a jogar bola! Ela vai ter que aprender a jogar bola pra derrubar os marmanjos da escola dela!

- Você não presta Emm.

- Também te amo pirralha!

- E os Cullen? – Perguntei olhando pra minha mãe.

- Emmett disse que eles vieram ficar com você durante esses dias. Esme está muito abalada e passa o dia chorando pelos cantos da casa. Coitada, não é fácil perder um filho.

- Não se preocupe maninha: todo mundo vai te apoiar agora.

- Eu sei. Obrigada.

- E todo mundo vai te ajudar a cuidar desse bebê. Imagina: um bebê cuidando de outro!

- Charlie, chega! – minha mãe advertiu.

- Um bebê que faz sexo! Safadinha... – Oh meu Deus! Por que o Emmett tem que falar besteira?

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Bronqueei.

Minha mãe riu.

- Vamos mudar de assunto porque não quero imaginar a minha menina fazendo essas coisas. – Charlie falou envergonhado.

- É sexo pai. - Quem disse isso? Emmett, claro.

- Tá ok! Chega de falar da minha vida privada vocês dois!

Nossa Senhora, até quando Emmett vai continuar com essas brincadeirinhas constrangedoras?

Ok... Chega de coisas constrangedoras, agora, pra mim, o mais importante é cuidar desse pequeno ser que cresce em meu ventre. Um pedaço de mim e de Edward, que iria está para sempre em minha vida.

_** "O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro dos segundos dói como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. Até para mim." –Bella, Lua Nova.**_

O tempo passou e Louise logo nasceu. Eu tive uma gravidez bem tranquila no inicio, mas quando ele foi chegando ao finalzinho minha pressão subiu um pouco, mas nada que pudesse colocar a minha vida e a da minha filha em risco.

Louise nasceu a cara de Edward: olhos azuis, cabelo e pele clara. Mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Nos primeiros meses foi complicado pra mim, porque eu não tinha nenhuma experiência em cuidar de bebês, mas ela ajudou a mamãe de primeira viajem. Louise é relativamente calma, só chorava mesmo quando estava com fome ou sujinha. Quando ela completou seis meses, parecia uma bolinha de tão gordinha! As bochechas até penduravam um pouco.

Aos dez meses já balbuciava algumas palavras como mamãe e água. No final dos dez meses nasceu o primeiro dentinho de leite. Ficou tão enjoadinha por causa do dente novo. Tudo que via queria morder, até meus seios quando ela estava mamando. Já gatinhava por tudo que é lugar e já tentava ficar apoiada nos móveis da casa.

Quando completou um ano, fizemos uma pequena festinha para ela só para não passar em branco. Ainda por tudo o que aconteceu e eu não tivesse mais ânimo nenhum para festas, decidimos que iríamos fazer uma. Afinal, Louise não entendia o que tinha acontecido e queríamos deixar marcado esse dia.

Aos 3 anos de idade, colocamos ela em uma escolinha. Foi difícil deixar ela lá com aquele rostinho choroso.

_**#Flashback on#**_

_- Louise, filha, por favor, você precisa ir meu bebê._

_- Mamã pufavor não deixa a Lu aqui. – falou agarrando minhas pernas._

_- Mas meu amor, você precisa. Vai conhecer novos amiguinhos._

_- Mas eu num quelo. – disse chorando._

_- Oh, faz assim: você vai com a tia ali que estar te esperando e eu venho te buscar pra gente comer sorvete! Que tal?_

_- Você plomete?_

_- Prometo vida._

_- Plomete plometidnho, de dedinho beijado?_

_- Sabe que sim, amor. E que tal depois passar na casa da vovó Esme? Ela esta com saudades._

_- ÊBA! Então eu vou. – virou as costa pra mim e foi andando em direção da professora que a esperava._

_- Ei, e o meu beijo? – falei e ela veio correndo até mim me dando um beijo estralado._

_- Te amo mamã._

_- Mamãe também te ama._

_**#Flashback off#**_

Agora Louise estava com cinco anos e a cada dia que passava ficava mais parecida com o pai. Esme e minha mãe viviam falando isso direto, fora os vizinhos que viram uma foto de Edward e falaram a mesma coisa.

Agora eu morava em outra casa com Louise. Minha mãe e meu pai se mudaram para perto da nossa casa para me ajudarem a cuidar dela. Foi bom pra mim deixar a casa onde eu morava com Edward, apesar das lembranças estarem lá. Todo canto da casa que eu passava, relembrava um momento de nós dois e acabava chorando, por isso resolvi sair.

Hoje eu resolvi visitar Edward. Toda vez que eu queria ficar a sós, ia para lá e contava a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido no meu dia. Geralmente, eu ia ao final da tarde quando o sol estava indo embora. Hoje não foi diferente. Peguei a minha jaqueta de couro e calcei as minhas sapatilhas. Estava vestida com uma calça escurae uma blusa regata amarela.

Desci as escadas e vi minha mãe, Esme e Alice na minha sala de televisão brincando com Louise e com a Mel, filha de Alice com Jasper.

- Mamãe! – Louise veio correndo e me abraçou.

- Oi amor da mamãe. – dei um beijo na sua testa. – Oi mãe, Esme, Alice. Oi Mel, que linda você esta hoje!

- A gente ta montando um quebra-cabeça aqui, vem ver! É da Branca de Neve! – me arrastou pela mão até onde estava sendo montado o quebra cabeça.

- Que lindo Lu! Monta bem lindo que quando a mamãe voltar eu vou ver, ok?

- Ok.

- Vai aonde Bella? – falou Renée

- Er... Vou ao cemitério.

- Visitar o papai?

- É Louise.

- Posso ir? Eu gosto de visitar o papai.

- Não amor, hoje só a mamãe vai, tudo bem?

- Mas mãe...

- Amanhã eu te levo.

- Tudo bem. – fez bico.

- Agora vai montar o seu quebra-cabeça com a Mel.

- Cuidado filha, que a estrada está perigosa.

- Sempre tenho, até logo família!

Peguei a chave do carro e dirigi até o cemitério. O caminho não era tão longo assim, só uns 20 minutos.

Fui o caminho todo pensando em Edward, é claro. Desde o dia que ele faleceu, eu venho aqui todas as quartas, só parei durante uns dois meses quando tive que ficar de repouso absoluto depois do parto, quando o repouso acabou eu continuei a vir normal. Assim que Louise completou quatro meses, eu a trouxe também e depois que ficou grandinha sempre adorou vir aqui 'visitar com o papai'.

Fui me aproximando do túmulo e logo – como sempre – comecei a conversar com ele.

- Ah Edward! Que saudades que você nos faz. – Me ajoelhei perto da lápide dele. – Sabe... a Louise está cada dia mais parecida com você. Tem os seus olhos, até a cor do cabelo. Ela me pediu para vir hoje, mas eu não deixei. Eu sei que você queria que ela viesse também, mas eu queria um tempo só com você. Mas eu prometo que trago ela amanhã...

Fiquei algumas horas conversando do ele até que começou a escurecer. Achei melhor ir para casa, até porque eu disse para a minha mãe que não iria demorar muito e também porque eu tenho uma filha linda me esperando em casa.

Abri a bolsa para pegar a chave do carro e vi uma foto minha e de Edward. Foi logo depois que ele me pediu em casamento em alto mar, no iate do pai dele que ele havia pedido emprestado. Peguei a foto na mão e fechei os olhos desejando poder estar junto dele como nos bons e velhos tempos.

Percebi que começava a cair gotas de chuva em mim e me apressei para entrar logo no carro. Liguei o rádio e uma música (The Scientist –Coldplay) que Edward gostava estava tocando. Foi impossível não chorar. Automaticamente minha vista foi embaçada pelas lágrimas.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Eu não percebi que um caminhão se aproximava. Não enxerguei seus enormes faróis devido a minha vista embaçada e meu pensamento estava muito longe daqui, com Edward.

Não deu tempo de frear. A pista estava escorregadia e o caminhão estava muito próximo e quando eu me dei conta, já era tarde demais.

(...)

_A claridade me puxou de vez e me assustei por não esta entendendo nada. De repente, vi tudo o que acontecia lá em baixo._

_ Eu observava tudo atenta: meu corpo preso nas ferragens do carro, minha mãe e familiares chorando muito ao verem meu corpo todo machucado, bombeiros cortando toda a lataria do carro... e minha filha chorando sem saber o que estava acontecendo e pedindo para eu para minha mãe e disse: "Ela vai voltar para ver meu quebra-cabeça da Branca de Neve, não vai?" _

_ Eu não podia voltar mais, já era tarde demais._

_-Bella? – Senti Edward atrás de mim – Está na hora, vamos?_

_- Eu não posso nossa filha precisa de mim, Edward. – me virei e o encarei. Eu queria ficar onde estava, olhando para ela._

_- Agora não mais. Ela tem muita gente que a ama e que vai cuidar dela como se fosse você. Mesmo não estando presente fisicamente, você vai estar com ela, bem ao seu lado, como eu fiz todos esses anos. E de onde você vai estar, vai cuidar dela melhor se ficar aqui. Lá é lindo._

_- Você promete?_

_- Claro que sim – alisou meu rosto – agora vamos começar a nossa eternidade, juntos e para sempre. – murmurou ele._

_- Sim, para sempre._

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa one, fiz com muito carinho. Espero que comentem, porque geralmente, one-shot são pouco comentadas justamente por ter só um capítulo. Aguardo a opinião de vocês.**

**Meu Twitter: ibreather0bsten**


End file.
